Pikmin 3: La Vida Loca
by SunlightShrine
Summary: Sequel to Pikmin 3: The Journey of a Lifetime. The three intrepid explorers are now reaping the benefits of their hard work! But what will happen during this vacation is nothing these heroes bargained for! Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1: The Explorers Return!

**Charlie's POV**

The celebration was the social event of the season. A few days after we got back, all of the fruit we brought back were available for public sample once we had extracted every seed and planted them in the countless gardens that stretched as far as the eye could see.

I was quite delighted just like everyone else. But deep down there was a drop of disappointment in my heart. Why you ask? Well, it wasn't until we had dropped Olimar off at Hocotate and was on our way back to Koppai that I learned that Brittany had fallen for Alph not for me…

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_I was in my room after putting the Drake on auto-pilot, thinking to myself, "Okay Charlie, just ask her! You can do it, it's easy!"_

_Just as I was about to walk back into the main room, Brittany had spoken, "Alphie!"_

_"What's up Britz?" He replied._

_"There's um… something I would like to say…" Despite listening through a door, I could hear the nervousness in her voice._

_"What is it?"_

_I then opened my door just a tiny crack, enough for me to watch without being noticed._

_Brittany was blushing, "Alph I… I was wondering if… you and I could…" Her voice was getting less audible, by the time she asked him her question she was only moving her mouth without any sound coming out._

_She then shyly looked away, Alph started blushing too, "Well… I have no idea what you just asked me." He chuckled, "But… I have a question for you too Britz." _

_ "Yes Alphie?"_

_His blush deepened, "I… was wanting to start a relationship with you."_

_As if on cue, her blush got deeper too. Holy geez it looked like the blood vessels in their faces were gonna burst any moment now._

_"You know what I-?" _

_"Yes Alphie." Brittany interrupted, "And I would love too." _

_The two gazed at each other for a few seconds before they shared a passionate embrace followed by a kiss. I was so shocked I accidentally opened the door and fell onto the ground. The new couple stared at me._

_I looked up, "Uh… I'm back?" I awkwardly noted, "Back to work!" I sprung on my feet and went back to piloting. Trying my best to keep my happy face on._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

* * *

But I'm happy for her. Because isn't that what being in love with someone is all about? Putting their feelings before your own? Of course it is! Otherwise it wouldn't really be true love right?

Oh never mind! What am I thinking feeling down even the tiniest bit? This is excellent! Truly splendid!

* * *

**Alph's POV**

The festival was a sight to behold. The balloons, the party poppers, the confetti and streamers, the music. What can I say? This was great!

"Aaaaalph!" A familiar voice called me.

Next thing I knew I was being roughly embraced by my sister, Haylee. She promptly yelled out, "Hey everyone I found him!"

I was quickly surrounded by my siblings, all fourteen of them. Twelve older brothers, my big sister, and my little brother all trying to occupy the same space.

"Hey guys how have ya'll been?" I acknowledged.

My younger brother, Ray, replied, "Hungry! But thanks to you, Captain Charlie, and Brittany, not anymore!"

I beamed, "We had the best adventure on PNF-404! The kind of adventure not even the craziest imaginations can dream of!"

Haylee bounced on her toes, "Oh wow! You have GOT to tell us about those adventures!"

An announcement rang over the intercom, "Attention, would the three heroes of Koppai please report to the stage? Thank you!"

I excused myself and quickly headed for the stage wondering what was going to happen.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

After hearing the announcement I didn't hesitate in hurrying to the stage. Alph and Charlie joined me soon after.

"Hey Britz? Enjoying the party?" Alph asked me.

"Absolutely I think it's wonderful! I have to admit, it's almost hard to believe we're standing here now."

Charlie added, "We have our brilliant teamwork to thank for that!"

When we ascended the steps that led onto the stage, the small but growing audience applauded briefly. Soon after a man had approached the podium and microphone.

"Testing… testing one two three…" He adjusted the mic a bit before regaining his professional stance, "Welcome! Good afternoon everyone! First off, I would like to thank everyone for visiting. I know this past week hasn't been exactly pleasant because of the lack of food." He turned to us, "But thanks to these three intrepid explorers, we were able to kick off new life for Koppai!"

Everyone gave a cheering applause and we acknowledged the audience with a short wave.

At the front of the audience, I was happy to see my family there. My Auntie Bea, my older sister, and my twin cousins.

The announcer continued, "Alph, Brittany, and our respected Captain Charlie… It is an honor to present you three… as thanks for saving Koppai… We would like to reward you with… a week at Amber Beach!"

My hands slapped over my mouth and I gasped, did he just say Amber Beach!? The audience rose to a screaming applause again.

I felt like I was going to cry… from joy of course! I've always wanted to go to Amber Beach! But I never could because going there for vacation would be a HUGE strain on our wallet… But now we're getting to go there for free!

When the presenter approached us and shook our hands, Charlie asked him, "What hotel will we be staying at?"

"Good question, you guys get to stay at Hotel Moonstone!"

The audience cheered yet again, and once more I was shocked in a good way. Hotel Moonstone had a reputation of being the most luxurious and affluent hotel that any vacationer could reserve.

That was it, I couldn't hold it back anymore, the happy tears started falling.

"Thank you so much." I managed to say, "You have no idea how much this means."

Alph smiled the most heartfelt smile I've ever seen him smile, he embraced me tight provoking the audience to give an endearing 'aww'.

Charlie stepped in front of us, "Now, now ladies and gentlemen. Let's give the lovely couple a bit of privacy." Drawing a small laugh from the audience.

I felt my face burn so hot. It crossed my mind to think that our families were in the audience watching, I wonder what they're thinking…

* * *

_That evening…_

**Alph's POV**

After the festivities had ended and everyone was returning home, my first thought was to go home and pack. We were going to be leaving tomorrow morning, so naturally I did just that.

It felt like an eternity had passed since I saw my apartment room. I took a moment to look around before I grabbed a suitcase from my closet and started packing.

After I was done, I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I couldn't believe that this was me, going on a vacation to Amber Beach! AMBER BEACH! Not only that I'm staying at Hotel Moonstone!

I went to sit on the couch in front of the TV to look at the brochure that my sister had printed out for me from the internet.

On the front page, it explained that the reason the beach is called Amber Beach, is because the sunsets there are known for being the most gorgeous anyone could ever see. The brochure also noted that the sunset times make perfect for a walk on the beach with that special someone. I smiled and blushed as my thoughts went to Brittany.

This was going to be the best week I have ever had…

* * *

**Author's Note: Here it is everyone! The moment you've all been waiting for! :D **

**The debut of the Pikmin 3 epilogue story! Hooray! :DDDDD**

**Amber Beach and Hotel Moonstone were places I pulled out of my imagination. If there is any real world place like that, I assure you it was completely coincidental.**


	2. Chapter 2: I Want Crazy

**Brittany's POV**

After everything we went through, the sight and smell of the beach was the best thing in the world. The minute I dropped off my luggage in my room, I immediately went back outside. I found myself in the pool area where there was a wooden walkway leading to the beach.

The pool area was nothing like I had seen before. A way to describe it shortly, it's those luxurious pools you would see in the backyards of rich people.

Nobody was in the pools, most likely because they were all at the beach.

"Hey Brittany!"

Alph showed up wearing a white t-shirt and navy blue shorts. I forced myself to appear calm but my gosh that look was driving me crazy. In a good way of course!

"You're interested in seeing the beach too right?" I asked.

"You bet!" He beamed.

"Well then what are doing here?" I smiled right back.

"I don't know. I just saw you here and followed you."

"Well this pool was just so amazing I had to get a closer look first." I peaked at the edge of the pool just inches away from us. The marker on the side read, _'8 FEET'_. I tried to hide the growing grin on my face as a rather fun idea crossed my mind.

He looked at the pool, I stepped just a TAD closer to him.

"Yeah it really is." He agreed with me about the pool.

I grinned widely,

_Hmm… should I or shouldn't i? _

In the blink of an eye I put both hands on him and shoved him right into the water without him even seeing it coming!

_Whoops! Too late I did!_

He let out a brief shout of surprised before hitting the water, he sputtered water upon resurfacing seconds later. I was laughing out loud by this point. He pointed his finger at me and chuckled, "Oh, you're dead now." He playfully smiled.

"You gotta catch me to kill me!" I teased back before taking off like there was no tomorrow down the walkway to the beach.

Running with the wind of the beach was the best thing I've ever felt in a long time. The vast ocean and the immense blue sky were so inviting, as I got closer I could better hear the sounds of the waves rolling and crashing.

I looked over my shoulder for one second and saw Alph gaining on me fast, laughing as he ran. I squealed from the excitement of him chasing me and put a little more energy into my run.

A lesson I learned from this, flip-flop sandals were absolutely NOT made for running! Once I reached the sand I kicked them off so I could run better. Big mistake, yet another lesson, the sand on beaches get hot during the day, REALLY hot.

"Oh! Ow! Ouch!" I ended up hopping across the sand desperate to reach the water, I looked like a rabbit.

Alph wasn't wearing shoes at all, and he ended up repeating the same action.

I had to slow down at some point to catch my breath, but I didn't do that until getting to the wet part of the sand. Immediately I was captivated by the beauty of the ocean, the feel of the saltwater on my feet and the calls of the seagulls enhanced the splendor.

"GOTCHA!" Alph suddenly wrapped me in a hug from behind.

I giggled, "Oh no!"

We both ended up taking a tumble on the moist sand, right at the peak of high tide. Ocean water drenched the both of us.

Both of us quickly got to our feet laughing, I took off my glasses to wipe them down but with my blue floral patterned spaghetti top soaked it didn't exactly work.

"Sorry about that." Alph nervously apologized.

"It's all right."

My blue jean shorts were sopping too, it was a bit yucky.

Alph asked, "Where's Captain Charlie?"

"Beats me." I shrugged, "Maybe he's checking out the hotel." At that moment I felt my stomach growl, "Well I'm starving! Let's go check out what they have for lunch!"

"All right then." Alph chuckled, "Your shoes are right there by the way." He pointed a few feet ahead, "I thought I'd get them for you because the sand is more than a little warm." He winked.

I blushed, "Thanks Alphie."

After slipping them back on, we joined hands and walked back to the hotel.

* * *

_Several yards away, someone watches the two from afar._

_"Well, well, well... look who's here. I honestly didn't expect to see him here." The person smiled wickedly, "But I think my vacation just got a little better."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hmm... who could this mystery person be? ;) Hehehe. **

**To find out, stay tuned! ;D **

**See you next time! ;D This is so much fun!**

**The title for this chapter is a reference to the Hunter Hayes song, "I want Crazy."**


	3. Chapter 3: Warnings

**Brittany's POV**

The pool was a sight to behold, it was enormous and had three drape shaded "islands" at the shallow parts. The sun was almost down and everyone was still more interested in the beach, I decided to take some time to myself before going inside.

I picked a lounge chair and rested, staring at the beautiful sky and focusing on the sounds of the waves. Suddenly, the sound of the pool gate shutting startled me out of my relaxation. I looked forward and noticed a woman with wavy, golden-blonde hair that shimmered in the setting sunlight.

She had a slim build, tall, and appeared average in weight.

Something a bit creepy about her, as she went from one gate entrance to the other she kept her eyes fixated on me. She looked like she was trying to look subtle, keeping her head facing forward but I could see her amber eyes watching me.

I felt a sense of relief when she went through the gate and back inside the hotel. I got up and went to the other gate opening and entered the lobby.

* * *

**Alph's POV**

After a day of fun activity, I retreated back to the quiet serenity of my hotel room. My tired body fell on the bed almost involuntarily.

I looked over at the clock on the nightstand; it was 10:03 p.m.

"Oh dang, I was out a lot later than I thought."

Just as I turned off the lights, I heard a sound coming from near the door. I turned the lights back on and noticed a folded up piece of paper on the ground. Somebody had just now slipped that under my door, because I know that wasn't there when I first came back.

What the note said was a bit… alarming,

_''I really hope you enjoyed these past years of not being bothered by me, because now that I've found you, you can start worrying all over again.''_

I raised an eyebrow, "Who wrote this?" I poked my head outside my room and looked both ways, but saw no one.

Shaking my head, I closed and locked the door.

"Whoever this person is they sure are quick."

I folded the note back up and set it on the nightstand, I shrugged it off hoping that it was just a dumb joke.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

The first thing in the morning bright and early, I got dressed and sprung out of my hotel room bursting with energy!

"Looks like another promising day!" I pumped.

But first things first, I needed some breakfast. So my first destination, to the dining area! I saw Brittany hanging around in the lobby. You know, single or not, she'll always be beautiful to me.

"Good morning Brittany!" I greeted her, "What's going on?"

"Good morning Captain. Something's going on with Alph."

I grew concerned, "What do you mean?"

"He's not acting like his usual self this morning." She looked at me, "My gut tells me something happened."

"You don't think he just got up on a bad side this morning?"

"I don't think so." She disagreed.

"Well then, let's go talk to him. Where is he?"

"He just went into the dining area. Let's go."

We entered the dining room and quickly spotted Alph sitting at a table. Brittany did have a point; he looked like he was lost.

I sat down beside him, "Morning Alph!"

He jolted out of his daydreaming, "Oh! Morning Captain I uh… didn't see you sorry."

"Is something wrong Alphie?" Brittany asked.

"You don't seem to be acting like you, Alph." I explained to him, "Did something happen?"

Alph sighed, "Oh, I'm sorry about that. Yes, something did happen before I went to sleep last night."

Brittany and I listened. He continued, "Someone had slipped this under my door." He presented us with a folded up piece of paper.

I took it and unfolded it revealing a note. Brittany came around to read over my shoulder. Both of us were shocked at what the letter said.

"Who wrote that?" Brittany demanded.

Alph shrugged, "I wish I could tell you Britz. But I don't know."

Despite that I was obviously disturbed by this letter I told them, "It's probably just a sick prank. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"I would hope so." Brittany replied, "Besides we're on vacation! Let's just enjoy it!"

He started smiling, "You're right. It probably is just a joke."

* * *

"Yeah, a joke." Said someone watching from afar, "You'll see."

* * *

**Olimar's POV  
Hocotate Freight  
**

"Olimar! I'm glad to see your safe!" The chubby president ecstatically greeted me, "Did you find a lot of treasure? A lot of really valuable treasure?"

"Yeah I found some things." I replied, "Unfortunately they got destroyed when the ship crashed."

The president frowned, "Oh, well that's disappointing. So who were those people who dropped you off?"

"They were from the planet Koppai. You know that one planet that's nearby?"

"Ah yes, the planet of fruit lovers. Indeed." He started looking all around, "So Olimar, where's Louie?"

I decided to play dumb and look all around, "Huh that's weird, he must have run home already." I chuckled.

He suspiciously looked at me, "Hmm... well, okay I guess."

I definitely did not want to tell him that I lost him again, especially when I know it wasn't my fault this time! Besides, I'm sure he'll be fine.

* * *

**Louie's POV**

I walked among the grass of an open field, nothing in sight. I began to formulate my plan...

"Heh... those fools probably think they're done with me. Oh will they be surprised when I make my revenge!"

I kicked myself, thought, "You idiot... I had that giant bug at the palm of my hand. Yet he managed to defeat me... I'll get him again somehow. But first... I have to get back at those Koppai residents! Especially that crazy woman! They will all be sorry they messed with the likes of me! The King of Bugs!"

Now to get started on my plan... it will be crazy... but worth it when I see the look on all of their faces begging me for mercy!

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooooooohhhh ;) The dark side of Louie! The identity of the mystery person remains at large, but never fear! It will come soon! :)**

**Until next time! Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble Brewing in Paradise

**Louie's POV**

A few hours passed, still hanging out in that open field that I manage to flee to. Considering my options on what to do.

The truth is... I did get on the ship when we left, but I was hiding. Everyone thought that I had been left behind. Good thing for me though, because with them thinking I'm at least 279,000 light years away I'll be able to strike them hard and they will NEVER expect it!

Word is, those three are at Amber Beach. I managed to get a map on my radar, so finding it would be no problem. Once I'm done with them, I'll get back to Hocotate.

What will I plan to do there though? I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

The beach at night was absolutely stunning. The diamond moon reflected off the ocean's surface creating sparkling crystals scattered among the surface. The stars acted like glitter to the sky, I could never see them this well in the city.

I fell backwards feeling the cool sand pressed against my skin, taking in this gorgeous night. In the damp sand I traced little hearts with my finger.

"Hey Brittany what's going on?" Alph came and sat down beside me.

I smiled up at him, "I'm just laying out here. It's really beautiful out here."

He looked out to the horizon, "Yeah it is."

"Yeah, it sure is pretty out here." A voice mixed with haughtiness came from behind us. We both turned around.

When I saw her, I recognized the blonde woman that I saw at the pool yesterday. I looked at Alph and he looked like he was ready to get up and take off like a rocket.

"Sorry for bothering you two, but I just had to get a closer look."

Okay that arrogant tone is ticking me off. Who is she!? Alph got to his feet, "What are you doing here?"

I stood up too, "And who are you?"

She immediately put her arm around Alph and said to me, "I'm his girlfriend. I'm on vacation too."

He slipped out from under her arm and went to my side, "Correction, EX-girlfriend." He retorted.

Oh great.

She gave a snooty smile along with a small chuckle, "Such a mistake it was on your part." She flipped her hair before giving a mean look, "Quite frankly, I'm rather insulted right now. I mean come on! If you're going to get another girlfriend at least make sure she can actually compete with me."

My fists tightened almost involuntarily, I was fixing to knock this girl out.

"Brittany is beyond compare!" He defended me, "And we've spent enough time chatting. Let's go Brittany." He took my hand and we walked to the hotel.

* * *

**Alph's POV**

I was in a state of shock, of all places to meet up with HER again why did it have to be here?

When we entered the lobby, Brittany asked me, "Who was that Alph?"

I sighed, "That's my ex-girlfriend Olivia. Let me tell you something that girl is a nut!"

"You don't say…"

"Hey you two! Isn't past you guy's bedtime? Hahaha!" It was Charlie, coming to tease us. Or at least that was his plan until he saw the troubled looks on our faces, "Eh? Hey what's wrong you two?"

Brittany and I exchanged looks, waiting for the other to tell first. I gave in, "We had a little situation on the beach but…" I looked at the door leading to the beach, almost dreading for her to come in.

Fortunately she didn't, "It's all good now." I finished.

Charlie kept that concerned gaze, "Well then…" He smiled big, "Cheer up now! This beach isn't going to enjoy itself! Hahaha!"

"Geez Captain..." I muttered.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

The next morning I somehow got up a bit earlier than usual. Perplexed because I didn't get to sleep until late last night.

Brushing that aside I decided to head to the dining area to check out the food, if anything the food will be fresher and much more yummy since I got up a bit early.

As I got closer, I could smell the aroma of breakfast wafting through the hall. Instantly my belly started to growl at me.

The dining area wasn't crowded at all. Good thing for me, I get to be first in line for all this deliciousness! After grabbing a plate and loading it with all my favorites, I took a seat and began to devour the food heartily.

After my super tasty breakfast, I got up and went down the hallway to go wake up Alph. I felt a smile trying to crawl its way onto my face, I thought about getting into his room somehow then bouncing on his bed barely missing him to wake him up.

A small rush of adrenaline shot through my blood when that arrogant witch suddenly appeared right in front of me from another hallway, "Hey _Brittany_!" She put such a pompous tone saying my name I was definitely NOT going to waste my time on her, "Where are you going huh?"

I glared at her, "None of your concern." I walked right past her, then she grabbed me by my hair and pulled me right back, "OUCH!"

"I'd watch that tone if I were you."

Yeah like she had room to talk.

"You have no idea how scary I can be." She sounded threatening.

"Hey you!" Another voice boomed.

"What!?" She angrily snapped, "Uh..." She shrunk just as quickly.

Charlie, this is one of those rare times where I'm absolutely glad to see him.

"Let her go." He demanded.

Olivia complied immediately, she even brushed my hair back into place, "I was just wanting to talk to her." She uttered. I guess the presence of the esteemed Captain Charlie intimidated her. She shot me another dirty look before running off.

Charlie watched her go then turned to me, "Are you okay Brit?"

"Thanks Charlie." Feeling snarky, I added, "She should thank you too, if you hadn't shown up I would've had to teach her some manners."

"Who was that anyway?"

As much as I didn't want to I explained it to him, "That is Alph's ex-girlfriend, Olivia. We saw her last night on the beach."

"Uh oh." He knew what was up now, "So that's why you two..."

"I don't know the whole story behind their relationship. But the way she's acting now I'm not surprised he broke up with her." I vented.

Charlie pondered, "Such a situation indeed... But don't worry Brit! I'll make sure she doesn't bother you! Or Alph!" He sounded so determined that I swear he was glowing.

I couldn't help but laugh a little, he sounded like we were still on PNF-404 with that resolve, "Thanks Charlie. At least that's all we have to worry about."

* * *

**Louie's POV**

Hehehe... Once I get done rewiring all these disposed ships... then I'll go to step two of my plan. Oh, victory is so close I can almost taste it. Hahaha!

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh dear! What have I done? XD hahaha! What is Louie planning? What is Alph's ex going to do now? OH NOES XD**

**At least I gave Captain Charlie a shining moment :p **

**Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fuel to the Fire

**READERS BE ADVISED: THIS CHAPTER CONTIAINS STRONG LANGUAGE**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

The next morning I headed out to the beach to clear my mind, after I ate of course. I was still shocked over what had happened and hoping that she would leave us alone. The last thing I need is a jilted old flame burning down my wonderful vacation!

"Brittany!" I heard someone call me.

It was Alph, thank goodness it wasn't her.

"Hey Alphie! What's going on?"

Once he caught up he explained, "I was looking for you, I wanted to apologize over what happened yesterday."

I was puzzled, "Alph that wasn't your fault. But can I ask why you would date someone like that? She's got quite the attitude on her."

He nodded, "Yeah she really does. I met her in high school; she was in the same honor group as me but…" He chuckled a little, "I've never seen her put any honest effort into it."

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well… her father was a self-made millionaire. I remember he made quite a few contributions to the school. And her mother was the owner of the most popular beauty salon in town, meaning she could get beauty treatments for free."

I rolled my eyes, "Sounds like her parents spoiled her rotten."

Alph laughed, "Yeah they really did. I'm guessing they still do."

Just a typical spoiled brat who not only has her daddy's money, she's got her mom's salon to keep herself in tip top shape and look her absolute best at all times. Suddenly, she just got more annoying. Because there is nothing in this world more annoying than snobby, rich, over-privileged women.

"As for me dating her." Alph continued, "I… wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed back then. All I really thought of when she asked me out was I got the most favorite girl in school." He admitted with embarrassment.

I rolled my eyes again, "I suppose it was after you had started dating her a while when you realize that she was a bad idea right?"

"Yeah, I think she only dated me because she liked the state of being 'taken'."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well… have you ever noticed that you seem to be more desirable when you're dating someone versus being single?"

I sighed, "Definitely, I never understood that… I get what you're saying though."

'They all want me, but they can't have me' state of mind. At this point I'm not surprised. But there was one more thing I didn't understand,

"Why does she still have a vendetta against you? Couldn't she just get someone else?"

He thought for a moment, "I think I know why. After a few months, she would be the one who would call off the relationship. But… before she could I was already done dealing with her attitude. So I'm the one who broke things off. She was quite… offended by that."

You have got to be kidding me. He's telling me that she has it out for him because he dumped her before she could dump him? That is so pathetic! I guess it doesn't help that she's now seen him with another woman who, in her eyes, 'doesn't compare'.

But I don't care what she thinks of me.

Later that morning, close to lunchtime, I decided to stop by this outdoor shopping market that I've seen advertised on a few signs.

Tables and stands with shades draped over them were neatly organized throughout the area. The place was a bit crowded as expected, but I didn't really mind. It was refreshing to shop while breathing in the wonderful smell of the beach.

"Irene! Pay the girl already! Come on!" I heard above the crowd chatter.

Speak of the devil, it was Olivia at one of the stands. This time she was accompanied by a conservative-looking girl with brown hair tied into a messy bun. She was digging through her purse while struggling with several shopping bags.

"My mom just sent you two-thousand dollars cash this morning!" Olivia yelled at the poor girl. Who continued to search through her purse. I'm guessing this Irene girl is her maid or something like that.

I was close enough to see that the table they were standing at was covered in Prada and Gucci brand purses, and I KNOW those purses do NOT come cheap.

The smaller girl took a handful of cash out of her purse, counted it, and handed it to the stand attendant. The attendant then handed Olivia a red Prada pushlock shoulder bag, complete with a satin bow on the strap.

Olivia threw the bag over her shoulder and started to walk away, leaving Irene to fumble and struggle with her multiple shopping bags.

"Hurry up Irene! We got lunch reservations to go to!"

"I'm coming ma'am!" Irene called back, rushing to catch up with Olivia with all of those bags.

…

I watched them go with astonishment, Okay did Olivia just do what I think she did!? Did she just make her maid pay for that stupid bag with her hard-earned money!? That is wrong! So wrong!

My fists were tight and my body was shaking I was so irate, now that I was no longer in a shopping mood I stormed back to the hotel (which was just down the street from the market).

That settles it, the next time I see her, I'm going to deck her. I don't care if I get in trouble I just want to give that bitch a piece of my mind.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

As I walked through the lobby, the front doors burst open so loud I jumped. Brittany tore through the lobby heading my way.

Oh geez, she looked mad. Not just mad, but REALLY mad. No, more like, I'm-going-to-rip-you-up mad.

"Brittany what happened?"

She shot me a look that sent the hair on the back of my neck standing, "You know that girl I told you about? Olivia?"

"Yeah? Is she bothering you again?"

"No, but I saw her at the market down the street." What she told me next floored me, "She got her maid to pay for this Prada brand purse. But not with her own money, with the maid's money! The pay she must have worked so hard to get!"

I almost couldn't believe it, "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

She really didn't look like that, "No... I'm just shocked someone could be so terrible."

Brittany stormed to the dining area, "I wanna knock that girl out..." I heard her mutter.

"Brittany... Brittany!" I ran after her.

* * *

**Louie's POV**

Okay... almost ready. Just need to steal some fuel and I'll be ready!

* * *

**Author's Note: WOOOT! Things are heating UP! XDDDDDD**

**I am having SO much fun with this! I can't WAIT to give this girl her comeuppance! **

**until next time! **

**SEE YA!**

**P.S. Those brands of purses really are a lot of money, I don't understand why anyone would pay that much for a PURSE. Do you? **

**Anyway I do not claim the names 'Prada' and 'Gucci'. They are real-life brand names.**

**Okay, now I'm really gone. **

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Attack!

**Author's Note: I didn't have the best week at school... so I'm hoping that some writing will help.**

**READERS BE ADVISED! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INTENSE VIOLENCE AND PERIL!**

* * *

**Louie's POV**

At last… I'm finally ready! Okay so it didn't take that long, but I can't wait to teach those Koppaites a lesson! And then once I finish them off… I'm coming after you next, Olimar!

I will have my revenge!

Okay now… initiating step one in three… two...

Nearby workers strolled through the junkyard, calmly discussing plans as they routinely do. When all of a sudden… all of the scrap ships started up! The racking and rattle of the old engines startled the two employees.

"Hey what the-!?"

"What's going on!?"

All of the ships took off into the sky with a deafening blast. Leaving the innocent workers stunned and confused.

"Someone's messing with us!"

"We'd better call the authorities! Those ships are dangerous!"

Once beyond the atmosphere into space, Louie laughed victoriously, "Success! It worked! Now… time to get those heroes…"

* * *

**Olimar's POV**

I managed to get a few days off from work. What can I say? After all that's happened, I needed a break. Besides, it's not like I had a choice either. The President's wife came around and was so enraged even our hardened President turned into a ghost upon seeing her.

I ran for my life from Hocotate Freight, as my co-workers had done. Sure the President was probably going to chew our rears off for ditching him with his angry spouse once we get back. But it's worth getting a break.

Besides, when an infuriated wife shows up and starts ranting like crazy, it's every man, woman, and child for themselves.

After a long afternoon spent with my family, I fell backwards onto my recliner and turned on the TV. I switched to the astronomical news.

Instead of hearing the usual folks tell the news of the galaxy, I heard the dial tones and beeps that I recognized as the Emergency Alert System.

WE INTERUPT OUR PROGRAMING…. THIS IS AN INTERGALATIC EMERGENCY.

A GROUP OF UNIDENTIFIED AIRCRAFTS HAVE BEEN SPOTTED OVER THE ATMOSPHERE OF THE PLANET KOPPAI.

"Koppai? Hey! That's the home planet of my rescuers! Alph, Brittany, and Captain Charlie!"

IT IS UNKNOWN WHO IS BEHIND THIS. BUT IT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED BY THE LOCAL EMPLOYEES OF THE SHIPYARD THAT THESE AIRCRAFTS POSE DANGER TO THE PUBLIC, AS THE CONTROLS ARE NOT STABLE.

IF YOU ARE A RESIDENT OF KOPPAI, TAKE SHELTER IMMEDIATELY IN A DESIGNATED SHELTER. LOCAL AUTHORITIES WILL LEAD YOU TO ONE IF YOU CANNOT FIND ONE.

PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR MORE INFORMATION AND KEEP THE PHONE LINES OPEN FOR EMERGENCY USE.

THIS IS AN EMERGENCY ACTION NOTIFICATION.

I was shocked I didn't know what to say. But I have a really bad feeling about this…

* * *

**Alph's POV**

Almost on cue, several authority figures spread out among the beach right after I heard the EAS on the radio.

"Let's go everyone! Head to a shelter! Move now!"

I hurriedly got up started rushing where the authorities were leading us.

"Alph!"

"Captain Charlie!"

"Good thing I found you, where is Brittany?"

My heart sunk when I realized that I had no idea where she was.

"Brittany!" I yelled out almost involuntarily, I was about ready to just take off foolishly just to take a rental car and go anywhere she might be. Not caring if there was danger, I just needed to know if she was safe…

Charlie grabbed me before I could run off, "You can't run off now Alph! It's too dangerous!"

"I hope she's all right!"

"I'm sure she's fine! Authorities have probably led her to a shelter now." Charlie assured me, "Come on, let's get to safety before the unthinkable happens."

I followed the crowd into the hotel, where hotel staff led us to a secret passageway of stairs leading down into a basement with sturdy, brick walls.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Oh the horrible timing that this situation had to arise in… I was speeding down a desolate road back to the hotel with nothing but field on each side, hoping I would make it back to the hotel in time. Or just any shelter in sight…

I had just heard the EAS on the radio and now it's a race against the clock. Looking around I didn't see anything alarming, so just maybe I had some time to spare. I just HAD to take that road trip to that famed haunted farmhouse didn't I?

Several things ran through my mind as I sped along in the vehicle I had rented to drive out here. Are Alph and Charlie safe? How's my family doing? Will they be okay? I glanced out the window…

I saw something that looked like a meteor on fire headed right for me, involuntarily I gasped and slammed my foot right on the accelerator causing the needles on the meters to fly off the charts, or nearly so.

The rock made an exploding crash a good 5 yards behind me, but the impact was forceful enough to send my car spiraling out of control. Good thing I had my seat belt on or I probably would've been banging all around like a ball in a pinball machine. Nonetheless my stomach churned as I spun so wildly around as my seat belt held me in my seat.

My eyes were clamped shut so I didn't really see what happened next, all I remember is that the door had become unhinged and my seat belt had snapped. Causing me to fly out the car door and go tumbling roughly across the flat land.

Once I had stopped, my first thought was to get to a position where I could see the big meteor that had blown up behind me. Only to find I couldn't move… I felt my energy draining from me fast.

I was losing consciousness…

The last thing I remember hearing were footsteps approaching me… and the last thing I remember seeing and feeling were me being grabbed by my arm and being dragged along the ground.

Then everything went black…

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh no! What happened to Brittany?**

**Stay tuned to find out! :o :p**


	7. Chapter 7: A Challenge Worth Taking

**Brittany's POV**

Slowly but surely I had started to come around… but everything was still hazy and dark. I was awake enough to hear someone talking.

"Hm? Oh I see you're waking up." I think I know that voice, "Very well then, I hope you can hear me because I'm only going to say this once."

I responded with a fake cough. He laughed.

"Okay then, good. You see, I have concocted this brilliant plan of revenge to those who made me look bad."

Revenge? Brilliant plan? That doesn't sound good…

"I see you are curious, but I can't tell you much. But what I can't keep hidden from you is this."

My eyesight suddenly became clear and I could hear much better. I looked around and saw myself inside a strange room. How did I get here?

"Hey, I'm over here." The familiar voice snapped.

I could not believe who I was looking at now.

"Louie!? What in the galaxy do you think you're doing!?"

He chuckled, "Revenge my dear Brittany, all in the name of revenge."

"Revenge!? What the heck did we do!?" I demanded to know.

Suddenly he got really mad, "Don't act like you don't know! You and your crew made me look like a fool back on the Pikmin Planet! Not to mention you turned my superior on me!"

Oh... that's what this is all about?

"We only tied you up so you wouldn't run off with our food again! And…!" I tried to move my hands, but they were bound behind me, looking down I noticed my feet were too! This guy was crazy!

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I was about to tell you why, it's what I can't keep hidden from you." He walked closer, "You will be my bait." He smiled this eerie grin that could make anyone go weak at the knees.

My heart started pounding upon realizing the danger I was in, "You're insane! Absolutely insane!"

He started walking away to a door, "If that's what you want to think go ahead." He opened the door, which appeared to lead to the main room, of a ship? I'm on a ship?

Oh no… oh no… Please... someone please…

* * *

**Alph's POV**

I paced back in forth inside that dungeon-like basement. Granted I didn't have much room to do so but I didn't care.

We had a radio down there with us, so we could listen to any updates. Without any warning we suddenly started hearing a broadcast.

"Quiet everyone quiet!" Captain Charlie announced, silencing the room instantly.

"Greetings and salutations everyone."

I didn't like how familiar that voice sounded. Or the arrogance it was mixed with.

"My name is Louie, in case you are curious. I am the one responsible for the danger that all of you are currently in right now."

I was in a state of shock like I had never felt before, "That's the other Hocotation we rescued from PNF-404 Captain!" I whispered to Charlie.

"I know, keep listening!"

Louie continued, "Now I know what every single one of you are thinking at this very moment. Why? The reason, I will never be taken lightly. I will not stand for anyone making me look a fool, or else everyone will pay!"

Chatter flew in the air,

"This guy is crazy!"

"So ridiculous!"

"What is this guy thinking?"

"Everyone be quiet!" Charlie hushed the room again.

Louie continued, "Oh, and I have something that you MIGHT want to think about."

"Everyone he's gone insane! Someone help me!"

I swear my heart just stopped and everything seemed to slow down around me.

"BRITTANY!" I shouted.

"The two remaining heroes of Koppai, I know you are out there listening. I am above the atmosphere of your planet. Get your ship, then come to face me. But I recommend you say goodbye to your friends and family before coming. Because you will not beat me." He laughed sinisterly, "However I will applaud for your efforts. No matter how futile." The transmission cut off.

Everyone began talking at once.

"You guys have to go after him!"

"Are you serious? That guy is very dangerous!"

"The world is at stake!"

I turned to Charlie, "Captain we've got to save Brittany!"

He nodded, "Yes, of course." Facing the spectators he declared, "Everyone! Stay here! We're going after them!" We rushed up the steps out of the basement, and ran outside.

"Alph! Where's your Koppad?"

"It's right here sir, but how are we going to get into space? We don't have the Drake with us!"

Charlie chuckled, "Did you forget already Alph? That App you made?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the one you most recently created? With the push of a button you can summon the Drake to anywhere you are! As long as you are on the same planet as the ship!"

"Oh that's right! Thanks for the reminder Captain!" I hastily found the app and pushed the electronic button. A few seconds passed before the S.S. Drake came hovering in quick, and it settled itself down right in front of us. We rushed into the ship and suited up to go into outer space.

"I can't believe I forgot I had that app installed..." I disappointedly said.

"You know... that app could've been very useful on PNF-404 if you had remembered."

I felt shame burn hot on my cheeks, "Yeah, it could've. But never mind that now! We have to go save Brittany!"

"Right! Yes, of course! Commence Operation: Search, Rescue, and Defeat! But before we go..." He flipped a switch, signaling a bunch of big guns to emerge from various parts of the Drake.

"I personally had these installed by an engineer who specializes in weaponry. You never know when big guns will come in handy. Don't worry though! They're designed to damage a ships circuits without injuring the occupants. Stalling the space crafts rendering them harmless!"

"All right! Awesome! Ready to launch! Let's go!"

With a rumble and burst of flames, the Drake fired off into the sky. I felt the same determination flood into my veins that I felt when we set off to PNF-404 for the first time.

Just like that time, lives were at stake. But the difference, they could very well be the lives of everyone in the whole galaxy. Not just Koppai.

Bring it on Louie... do your worst.


	8. Chapter 8: Face off!

**Charlie's POV**

With everyone in danger, my instincts kicked into overdrive and blood pumped through my veins heavily.

When we saw Louie and his army of ships, he was on the edge of low orbit. I studied his ships very carefully, trying to decide what would be the best course of action.

"So glad that you guys decided to show up." We noticed his face had appeared on our monitor, "Then again I'm not surprised I KNEW that I just got the… 'proper bait' then you guys wouldn't hesitate to come!"

That pompous tone was irritating, "Let Brittany go Louie!" I demanded.

He chuckled, "Oh but that would spoil everything!"

Alph nudged beside me, "What are you planning!?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He replied, "Revenge takes no prisoners."

"Revenge?" I wondered.

"That's not all!" He interrupted, "There is nothing more hysterical to me than watching all of you beg me for mercy, the power! The control! Surely, it's quite, how do you say this…? Inebriating. Not to mention I have a defenseless hostage to boot! Oh this is so wonderful." He bragged.

"Hey! You're lucky I can't put my hands on you right now you jerk!" We heard Brittany suddenly shout.

"Simply put." He said, "But I doubt that will ever happen. There's no way they'll be able to get to me. Not with my… defense force."

I could detect a hint of fear in Alph, but I assured him, "Don't worry we can save her."

Louie laughed, "Are you blind old man!? Look around you!"

"What did you say!?" I felt the adrenaline burst.

"Oh dear, did I offend you?" Louie taunted, "Oh so sorry!" He leaned closer to the screen, "Old man."

"Okay that's it! Attack!" I ordered.

* * *

**Alph's POV**

I was knocked completely off my feet when we shot through the atmosphere, boy was Louie in for it now. The Captain was never the type to be quick to anger, but when you call him old. Especially the way Louie just did. Prepare to go down.

I managed to get to the seat next to Charlie, watching as we were getting close to Louie. Louie began to fire the missile ships for us. My heart has never raced so much in my life.

Charlie whammed a button to his right, which activated our disordering beam. A laser fired from above us and simmered the oncoming missile. This fried the circuits and rendered the missile harmless.

Once he realized all of his weapons were useless, he whirled the ship around and retreated like a coward. Naturally we gave chase.

It's frightening to know that's he's got the entire outer space to flee. Since no one knows how far space will go, this was the most nerve-wracking thing I have ever been through besides what we saw on PNF-404.

What's in for us now?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!**

** - Mad Hatter, Batman: Arkham Orgins**

**Well guys this was about all I could get going on this particular fic right now. I have to say that recently I have been very much in to the Batman series! **

**So there's a very good chance I will be posting Batman stories soon.**

**But fear not! I will keep on posting to this story! And all the others, of course. Just not as often.**

**But do keep enjoying! :D**

**And most importantly, Keep on shining!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ultimate Peril

**Alph's POV**

Flying around all possible directions and flirting with four digit speeds is much more than enough to send anyone's lunch right back up where it came from.

"Geez this guy has obtained one quick ship!" I noted.

Charlie reassured me, "Don't you worry Alph, we'll catch him."

Something I noticed in the meantime, we never left Koppai's sight. I hope the armed forces are getting ready down there. Louie will need a trip to the mental ward after this… I didn't think anyone would be this insane!

All of a sudden, he does a 180 right in the middle of hyper speed! He fires right at us and we had to veer recklessly to dodge him.

"You will never catch me you fools!" Louie taunted, "And now that I have distracted you guys I can destroy your beloved planet!"

I looked out the back window, my heart almost stopped at what I saw, "He's got nuclear missiles headed for Koppai, Captain!" I recognized those projectiles.

"What did you just say!?" He saw in the review mirror, "How in the world did he get his hands on those weapons!?"

"I don't know, but what are we going to do now!? He's got Brittany, and deadly launches headed for our planet!"

For the first time, I saw the Captain have a look of despair on his face. I don't think he even knew what to do.

"Oh, this is such a good day. What are we going to do?" Louie said in a mocking tone, "Too bad Koppaites. Say goodbye!"

"NO WAY!"

…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..

"Hold it right there Louie!"

"What in the-!?" Louie froze.

As did I, "Who-?"

"Is that who I think it is!?" Charlie yelled.

It is! It's….

"CAPTAIN OLIMAR!" We all shouted simultaneously. He's in a brand new ship! With a squad of Hocotation forces behind him!

"Louie! You're reign of terror ends here! You're coming with us!"

Louie smirked, "Like hell! That doesn't change that I have missiles launched at this… what in the world!?"

The Hocotation forces had stopped the missiles dead in their tracks.

"Your weapons are now useless Louie." Olimar declared, "Now, you can let the girl go and surrender nice and easy. Or it'll be the hard way, which will turn out harder on you. What's it going to be?"

I could see Louie getting agitated; something tells me we were NOT going to do this the simple way.

My prediction was right, but I did not expect him to do what he did next. He grabbed Brittany in a headlock!

"Hey! Let go of me!" Brittany fought.

"You will stand down! Or I will throw this girl overboard!"

Brittany was not properly suited to be in space, so we all knew that would be very bad.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"What're you crazy!?" I struggled to break free as he started inching me toward an exterior door.

"They're not taking me! They're not!"

Okay, this guy has completely lost it! He's crazy! Absolutely crazy! I balled my fist and hit him right in the eyeball, making him release his grip on me.

I immediately pounced on the controls so I could drive us back to Koppai.

"Don't worry Alph and Captain! I'll get this back to Koppai!"

"No you won't!" Louie had grabbed my hair from behind and threw me into the wall. In response, I pushed myself off the wall and tackled him. He used his foot to kick me off, next thing I know we were having a classic street fight onboard. Amidst the pushing and me trying to stay on my feet, the ship took a violent flip.

When I dove for the controls, I had switched the auto pilot off. Now the ship was in free-fall back to Koppai.

The velocity of the ship falling threw both of us to the back of the ship away from the controls. Now we have an even bigger problem. If we impact at this speed and at this angle, we wouldn't stand a chance.

I struggled to make my way to the controls, trying so hard to resist being thrown backwards. When I turned around to look at Louie, he was unconscious. I guess he was hit in the wrong spot.

When I managed to make it to one of the Captain seats, I clutched on the leg and wanted so badly to take a break. But there was no time I had to keep going.

I struggled to sit myself down in the chair, realizing that we were now in low orbit I had to take control now.

I gripped the controls tightly and pulled back as far as they would go, right as I started to see the ground the ship started to bend back up.

But it wasn't enough, the ship's hull struck the ground sharply and we reinvented the ferris wheel across the wide shore of the beach.

We were tumbling so violently I got ejected from the ship onto the sand, the landing wasn't exactly gentle… I rolled so far, bouncing across the ground roughly.

Oh no… I'm blacking out… not again…

* * *

**Alph's POV**

We landed and came across the most devastating crash scene I have ever laid eyes on in my whole life. The ship was complete junk, on fire, and sparking like crazy. I only saw Louie at first, he was unconscious but he looked okay.

"Brittany! Brittany!"

It didn't take me long to find her several yards away.

"No…"

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I started to come to a bit… I was awake enough to realize I was being carried away quickly away on a stretcher. The pain started to return… especially on my arm. I couldn't move it at all. I looked down and noticed the paramedics trying to clean my legs. Which were cut up and wounded quite severely.

They loaded me onto an ambulance, where one of the EMT's tried to comfort me,

"You're going to be all right now, you're inside an ambulance." In such a tender voice, "Just relax everything is going to be fine."

I looked down at the arm I couldn't move, it was wrapped up firmly but gently. I guessed it was broken.

They took me to the hospital.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

There was so much going on at once I swore that everything was moving in slow motion. Paramedics and Firefighters were running all over the place.

Not to mention I was worried sick about Brittany…

"Captain what should we do?" Alph asked me.

I turned to him, "How's Brittany?"

He sighed, "They just took her away in an ambulance."

"Okay… I think they're treating Louie too. Geez… we're going to need a vacation after this vacation."

"You said it… I hope they give us more time." Alph agreed, "More than that, I want Brittany to be okay."

Truer words could not have been spoken…

As if on cue, Captain Olimar approached us, "Hello again. I didn't think we would be meeting up again this way."

"Ditto." I replied.

"I am so terribly sorry that he did this... I had no idea he was so insane."

Alph stepped forward, "Captain Olimar this wasn't your fault, we didn't think this side of him existed either."

"Well one thing is for sure. I would love to help you guys anyway I can."

"I would appreciate that very much." I told him, "Thank you."

"Thanks Captain Olimar!" Alph expressed.

The situation got more bearable with support from Captain Olimar. As for Louie, after putting Brittany's life in danger like that. I will not rest until this guy gets what's coming to him! I will testify against him and makes sure he gets the full weight of the law!

* * *

**Author's Note: WOOOOOTTT!**

**I was very happy with this! :D I can't wait to finish this! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	10. Chapter 10: Just Desserts

**READERS BE ADVISED: STRONG LANGUAGE**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

For one day I was spent cooped up in the hospital, but at my insistence I was released the next day. All I had was a broken arm, and hey, it could've been much worse.

Broken arm or not, I was going to be fine. There was nothing else seriously wrong with me.

So, I found myself back on the beach, listening to the waves and the gulls. Other than the big mess that officials were running around like crazy to clean up, and of course my arm in a cast, everything was slowly returning to normal.

"Hey Brittany!" Alph came along and sat beside me.

"Alphie! What's going on? Did you get any news about Louie?"

"He's going to be imprisoned and questioned. I'm already predicting that he'll be extradited back to Hocotate to face further punishment."

I grinned and shook my head, "Oh boy is he in for it now." Then laughed.

"He sure will be after this little episode." Captain Olimar had approached us from behind.

"Captain Olimar! Great to see you!" I expressed.

"Nice to see you again Brittany! I admit this is nothing how I pictured us meeting again."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. That was pretty cool how you showed up though." I complimented.

"Yeah it was! That was a pretty awesome ship you had too!" Alph brightly said.

"Ah yes, it sure is." Olimar explained, "That is my own personal ship, I call it the S.S. Dolphin. It's been through so much with me. Some time ago it got sold to pay off a massive amount of debt our company got in… but now I have it back!"

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"Would you like to meet for lunch? I can tell you then."

"Sounds good!"

"Sure does!" Alph agreed, "I'll be sure to let Captain Charlie know! I'm sure he's going to love hearing about your adventures!"

"All right then!" Olimar looked at his wristwatch, "You guys can meet me in the dining hall in an hour. I have to contact my boss and tell him what's happened. I'll see you guys then!"

After he left, Alph and I went back to the hotel to find Charlie. On the way, we crossed the pool area. Where we noticed… you guessed it, Olivia. She was talking on the phone, "Oh my gosh you will not believe all that had happened…. Uh huh…. But it's so totally fine…"

We tried to sneak past her unnoticed.

"I gotta go." Then she yelled out, "Hey!"

Alph and I both flinched as we reluctantly turned around to her approaching us fast.

"What do you want Olivia?" Alph asked.

"I want an apology that's what I want!"

I put my good hand on my hip, "What are you talking about?"

"Uh.. hello? Everything that's happened! This is totally you guy's fault! If you hadn't come here, that crazy psycho wouldn't have come here and wrecked everything!"

I stepped in front of Alph, "How is that our fault!?"

"He was after you guys! When everyone was rushing to hide, my brand new purse got ruined!"

Then I remembered, "Oh, the one you forced your maid to pay for?"

Alph turned to me, "What?"

Olivia laughed, "Uh… excuse me?"

I told Alph what had happened, "The other day at the market, I saw her there. She had her maid and forced her to pay for that expensive purse with her hard-earned money!"

Alph's mouth dropped slightly, "Geez, that's really low!"

She scoffed, "So what?"

I looked all around, "Where is she anyway?"

"That's none of your business!"

I smirked, "Let me guess, she quit on you?"

She flipped her blonde waves, "So what if she did!? My daddy can easily find someone else!"

"I think your daddy should be telling you to pay for your own expensive crap."

She chuckled sarcastically, "Oh, you're SO funny. You know what Brittany? The only reason why I haven't hit you yet is because you're already hurt." Directing to my casted arm, "Lucky for you, I'm a lady and I don't pick on weakened opponents."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, so you're lady-like enough to not hurt the injured. But not enough to pay for your own items?"

She put her hand up, "Whatever."

"Whatever." I nonchalantly replied, "This conversation is over, let's go Alphie."

We started to walk away, and I heard her say, "Let's go Alphie." In a childish tone, mocking me.

I turned around and with my good arm, I gave her a hard shove and she fell right into the pool! She let out a yelped screech before hitting the water. Alph slapped his hands over his mouth laughing.

When she surfaced I told her, "Hm, I wouldn't say it's my lucky day. I think it's more like YOUR lucky day!"

She let out an offended scoff, her perfect waves now ruined hung in front of her face. Feeling satisfied, me and Alph walked away with her ranting.

"You're hearing from my daddy you bitch! You're also going to hear from my hairdresser and my designer and-!"

She continued on but we weren't listening as much as we were laughing.

"You do realize you're going to probably get in a lot of trouble." Alph chuckled.

"Eh, totally worth it. Besides, she deserved it."

"That's true, Come on, let's go find Charlie."

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter sort of wrote itself :) So I'm quite happy! :D**

**I guess you can say this was the comeuppance chapter! haha! :D **

**Look forward to the final chapter coming up hopefully soon!**


End file.
